Earthquake!
by BobWhite
Summary: Full Summary inside! Pls R&R 2 find out more. Some In Plain Sight XOver but not much mention!


**Full Summary:**

An earthquake hits Toronto and the new rookie is in trouble. Her apartment building is one of the other buildings in the city and hasn't been retrofitted to the new standards as newer buildings. What happens when her building collapses? Will her colleagues figure out why she doesn't show up for work? And what was the real cause of her not showing up for work on time before the earthquake hit? Will they find out who wanted her to never be found?

**In Pain:**

**Before:**

5AM: She was sitting at her kitchen table about to head into work. She was the new rookie. She knew that she had a lot to prove but also knew that her past could come back to haunt her if she wasn't careful. She may have been the new cop, but she had a long history of violence behind her. She had moved to Toronto to get away from an abusive relationship and knew better than anyone that there was no hiding when people came looking for you.

7AM: She grabbed her purse and keys and moved to the door. As she opened the door, she came face to face with the man that she had left behind in the states. He wasn't supposed to be here. She had been on the phone for an hour with the FBI Agent that had been able to help her leave the states without him finding out where she was. She saw the look in his eyes as he pushed her back into the apartment and slammed the door. Her neighbors would be angry that the door was being slammed at such an early time. She dropped her purse and keys and tried to turn and run, but there was no place for her to hide in her own apartment.

8AM: He grabbed her by the hair and continued to hit her. She fought back but it did no good. She felt his hand make contact with her cheek and hit the ground. He kicked her and punched her a few more times before he withdrew the knife from his jacket pocket. She pushed herself up and pushed him backwards. He sliced out and caught her right arm. She pulled away knowing that she wasn't going to be able to get out of this one alive. He was actually going to kill her this time and she had no means of fighting back. And to top it all off, she was now late for work. She wondered if anyone would stop by and see why she hadn't called in or why she wasn't at work.

9AM: The earthquake hit around 9 that morning. She was already on the ground with multiple stab wounds to the chest and abdomen. He had left shortly before 9, just before the earthquake hit to make sure that if anyone did come, they couldn't point the finger at him. He was trying to cross the border when the earthquake hit. He didn't make it very far. She on the other hand had passed out from the pain. She felt the ground moving all around her and figure someone had found her, she as wrong. When she came to, all she had time to do was raise her arms over her head to block the falling debris from the floors above her. Her apartment building was coming down around her and nothing was making any sense.

**And After:**

10AM: She came back to consciousness at the sound of people screaming. Most likely the people that had been in the building when the earthquake hit. She couldn't move, not that she wanted to anyways. She was stuck under a cement column and she couldn't feel her legs. She gasped for breath and tried to look out her door, which was hanging on its hinges. She could see people moving in the hallway and tried to call out. All that came out of her mouth was a moan and not that loud either. But somehow the moan was enough for someone to hear and she saw someone look in the door and then gasp. She heard someone yell for the firefighters to get to the apartment and then heard someone moving debris away from the door to get to where she now lay. She was starting pass out again when she felt someone's hand on her neck, checking for a pulse and making sure that she was still alive.

Noon: She doesn't remember the ride to the hospital. She has all but passed out. She only knows that she was taken from her apartment minutes after the firefighters were able to get her out from her under the column she had been pinned under. She had been semiconscious while they worked to free her for more than an hour but as soon as she was free, she passed out. They put her on a backboard and moved her down the stairs to the waiting ambulance. One of the firefighters went along with her, helping the medic in the back to keep her alive. They weren't able to do much but keep her wounds clear of any debris. They had bandages on her chest, abdomen and one around her right leg. She had been unable to feel her legs since waking up at 10 that morning when the earth had finally stopped shaking.

2PM: For two hours, the ER staff worked on her. They had called Superintendent Peck and she had in turn called the 15th who were now all sitting in the waiting room. One of the doctors had recognized the patient and had called the Superintendent to let her know that one of her officers had been injured in the quake. But while they were working on her and the waiting room was beginning to fill with officers, they had discovered that most of her injuries weren't from the quake at all. Someone had left her in the apartment before the quake had even hit and they were now racing to save her life. The first few minutes were used to get her hooked to a ventilator, then came the part of finding out what all her injuries were other than the obvious leg wound. They found that she had multiple stab wounds to her chest and abdomen and one in her neck. They'd had to perform a tracheotomy in order to get her breathing again and to keep her alive. After the two hours in the ER, they redlined her to the OR and the Superintendent and the 15th were told that they should go up to the OR waiting room where they would be told more.

4PM: Two hours later, the 15th and Superintendent Peck are still waiting to be told the outcome of one of their officers. They have still yet to get ahold of the new rookie and tell her what is going on where she should meet them. It's around that time that two FBI agents show up and start the waiting process as well. The 15th believe that they are here working on a case and Superintendent Peck tries to get the agents to tell them why they are here. Of course, the agents say nothing and wait for the doctor to be out with more news. The person they are waiting for: the new rookie of the 15th District. Some of the ER staff have made their way up to the OR waiting room to see how the patient is doing after getting off work. The city had been very busy taking care of the injured people and though some people had been injured badly, none had been as serious as the girl that had been brought in around noon. And still the wait went on. The rookie's and training officers are getting impatient and you can tell that they are all taking turns calling the new cop trying to get her to the hospital for one of their own.

6PM: Two hours later and the FBI have been told who the Superintendent and the 15th are waiting for. They have relaxed a little and have told them that they are waiting on the same person. Though the FBI gives a little more information saying that the person they are all waiting to hear about is in fact Najara Lopez, the new rookie in the 15th District. Now the phone calls have stopped and the worry has replaced the anger they had felt before the FBI had told them the victim. They don't tell them anymore than who the victim is for fear that the officers will go on a rampage to try and find the guy that hurt one of their own. It is also a mystery as to how the FBI knew that Najara was in the hospital in the first place.

6:30PM: A surgeon walks out of towards the OR waiting room to see a group of officers all waiting to hear about the officer that had been in surgery. He also sees two other people that look like they are FBI by the suits they are wearing. He pushes forward until he is standing in front of the large group of officers, all who had worked with the patient before the earthquake and who were wanting to hear news on their friend. He stopped in front of them and nearly everyone stood up, looking at him for the answers as to why they had had to wait so long to hear about the officer in the first place.

"I'm Doctor Jackson, is there anyone here for Officer Lopez?"  
>"We are here for her, how is she?" <em>Superintendent Peck asked.<em>  
>"She's in recovery, her surgery took longer than we anticipated due to the fact of some overwhelming injuries, most of which had nothing to do with the earthquake to begin with."<br>"What are you talking about?" _Best asked._  
>"She had multiple stab wounds to the chest and abdomen as well as broken ribs, a broken cheek bone, a broken wrist and multiple slice marks on her forearms. She was attacked before the earthquake hit and then left. The firefighters that were on the scene said that it took them nearly two hours to dig her out as a cement column collapsed on top of her. Now due to the column collapsing on top of her, a rebar penetrated her right leg and stuck. They had to cut the rebar from the column and then lift the column off of her in order to get her here. We were able to remove the rebar from her leg but we won't be able to tell if she'll fully be able to use her leg again until she regains consciousness. An emergency tracheotomy was performed in the ER after a knife wound was found in her neck as the intubation tube was not working in breathing for her. She had massive internal bleeding and when the column landed on her, it cracked her left hip. We were able to stabilize her hip and she should be able, with physiotherapy be able to walk normally. Other than that, we had to remove her right lung as it had collapsed due to first the stab wound and then the column collapsing on her, we put her wrist in a cast and moved her to recovery. She'll be moved to the ICU in about an hour and then I'll have a nurse take you to her room. Two people at a time allowed."<br>"Thank you Dr. Jackson."  
>"You're welcome, now if you'll excuse me."<p>

8:30PM: It had been the longest day the 15th had ever had to endure. Not only had the earthquake injured so many people, it had been the perfect opportunity for someone to try and kill one of their own. It had been uncalled for and according to the FBI; they believed they knew who had attacked her. Her injuries were worse then everyone in the department put together and that was before she was literally crushed under a cement column. She had been moved to an ICU room and then they had all gone in to see her two at a time. The FBI placed guards outside her room where they would keep an eye on Najara twenty-four/seven. And with any luck, they would find out who had done this to one of their own and lock him away forever, or give him the death penalty.

Would Najara wake up? And what happened in her past to make this guy attack her so ferociously?


End file.
